User talk:SPARTAN-08BLAM!
Can you not tell anyone at Halo-Fanon about this site. SWK has already agreed not to, and your the only other one who knows about it on the outside. Until we get more members and a baseline community, I want this place to be kept secret from the Halo-Fanon community. -- He lives in... Alaska? And no, Roger isn't. RAR-101 ICWS Apologies Sorry I wasn't there Jesse. Long day yesterday, I just got really tired so I took a nap on the couch and I was asleep a little longer than I thought I would be. I'm on now though. Halo: The Beacon 2 I know you said you wanted to co-author it with me and Evelyn, but you recently said you're not contributing to wikia much anymore so I didn't add you. I wish you'd work on it with me and Eve, I currently don't have you added as an author, but I still can. Message me if you'd like to write it with us. If you can't, that's fine as well. Dude, I need help, are you good with family issues? Jesse, are you there? This morning Trev and I were on the same internet things, but different computers, and now everyone thinks we were sock puppetting, what do I do? I wasn't there, I just came into the living room and Chris told me he wasn't going to use wiki anymore because they thought I was socking, whoever it was chased him off, and he says he doesn't want to get on anymore- okay, thank you, Thanks for signing! :) Do you know when M&T'll be back? I'll take some pics! Tomorrow in the evening I can do Dare, but not now. All other characters and scenarios I got. Specifics will be fine! And all characters BUT Dare. She is hard to unlock. But I only have 3 levels to go!!! And any certain colors? I can do em all! Okay, that'll do! And will get on it tomorrow, am kinda tired right now. I wanted to say thanks before I get off for a while, see you later. Thanks for all the great times!--ODST Sergeant Torres 02:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ODSTs, Reporting for Duty, sir! Sorry for delay, many problems do to Firefight weapon availability. File:A_BlamReq1.jpg|This one was alright. File:A_BlamReq2sad.jpg|Couldn't find a Rocket Launcher anywhere! God, I hate this one. File:A_BlamReq3Alright.jpg|This one is alright... File:A_BlamReq4.jpg|Buck in white. File:A_BlamReq5.jpg|No sniper here, so I got the next best thing! Hope I got 'em all, I am a bit disappointed, because this isn't what you wanted, but oh well... There they are! What Snap not a guardian anymore??? Well... I joined the IRC and they said "Oh, here's some Fanon nub." So I imagine it's not nice XD --Do not insult me. 19:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Let's just say it's not nice. --Do not insult me. 19:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Completed Sure! OMG no kidding! I had the VERY SAME idea just a few hours ago... omfg! Yes, I would love to! Idea I was thinking the Allegiance could use the Erebus to construct its own light frigate class, that the UNSC could also use, then they both develop together a stealth class. I love the design so much, I have to put it into use as not just a stealth ship but a light frigate too. Tell me what you think, its up to you. Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside If you look on the gallery at the R.A.S. page, I've out the animated logo on. So it might help you get an idea on what to make the jingle sound like. But if you already have an idea. I'll wrap a new animation around it. --Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside 07:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) My e-mail is roboto353@aol.com LETS HERE THIS BABY! --Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside 08:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Just doing my job, avoiding our rambling idiocy from running amok on IRC again. And technically, yes, what Stephen and you were doing was causing civil war. I would ban you, but your not even close to worth it. Adios. Ugh, you continue to deprive me of living my life. You know exactly what I'm talking about, if you don't, well I refuse to continue this because its annoying. Goodbye. Don't forgive me for anything. At all. Please. Just ignore everything I've said to you above. Just my idiocy.